


promise we forgot to keep

by scarletgumi (winkiesempress)



Category: Original Work
Genre: DestinyNinja!AU, F/M, FourSeasonsVillage!AU, Kebanyakan!AU #YHA, Tragedy, War!AU, orific
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/scarletgumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(hadiah untuk sheelra) Ada sesuatu yang mereka berdua sama-sama lupakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise we forgot to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this original work and akizawa seiji belong to me. sheelra belongs to her parents #SERAHARN. Destiny Ninja belongs to NTT Solmare.  
> Notes:  
> (1) DestinyNinja!AU tapi minjem fourseasonsvillages!au aja. cerita sih beda jauh. oh iya sama minjem kisahnya ran sama kiku yang disebut-sebut ehehehe tapi secara garis besar cerita bisa dipahami tanpa tahu alur destiny ninja kok.  
> (2) sok-sok-an pakai war!au tapi bego sama perang-perangan. bukan war!au juga sih soalnya isinya cuma rusuh-rusuh serang-serang (????)  
> (3) ditulis untuk memenuhi rikues sahabat dunia maya saya tercinta yang sedang berulang tahun, Ara *lopelope*  
> (4) Selamat membaca!

Sheelra berpikir, ia pertama kali mengenalnya sebagai lelaki menyebalkan yang memelihara naga.

Gua itu basah, udaranya lembap setelah diguyur hujan semalaman. Sheelra tak menemukan tempat bernaung sebelum hujan akhirnya menyisakan gerimis dan gua itu tertangkap retina. Sudah terlambat untuk menghindari kuyupnya tubuh, namun setidaknya Sheelra telah menemukan proteksi kalau-kalau hujan turun lagi malam ini. Kakinya juga telah terlampau lelah menyusuri deret-deret pepohonan yang seolah tiada berujung.

Kala itu nyaris fajar. Meski samar, lini-lini cahaya telah mengusik kelabu awan, terlihat dari celah-celah dedaunan. Tunggu beberapa detik lagi dan tirai-tirai keemasan akan menyusup dari sela dedaunan. Garis-garis sinar akan membuat lingkaran-lingkaran mungil di tanah. Mungkin tak banyak orang yang memberikan atensi pada hal remeh semacam itu, namun entah mengapa Sheelra sangat menyukainya.

Sayangnya kali ini ia tak memiliki waktu untuk berdiri di depan gua hanya demi menanti pilar-pilar mentari menghujam kanopi hijau. Pasukan dari _Autumn_ atau _Summer Village_ mungkin akan menemukan Sheelra dan itu sama saja menyerahkan diri pada kematian.

Maka kaki Sheelra pun segera menapaki lantai gua dengan hati-hati. Lumut menanamkan nyawanya pada bebatuan, membuat manusia akan dengan mudah terpeleset jika tidak berhati-hati. Ada rasa perih yang menggigit di telapak kaki Sheelra—salahkan kerikil dan ranting-ranting tajam yang tak sengaja menggores kulit saat ia berlari di hutan tadi. Tapi Sheelra nyaris tidak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit kecil yang kini dianggapnya sepele.

Seumur hidupnya, sang ayah selalu mengajarkannya menjadi gadis kuat, meski itu berarti mengirimkan putrinya pada ahli berpedang terhebat di penjuru negeri, kakek _master_ bela diri di puncak gunung, gubuk tempat belajar strategi perang milik mantan tentara penyusun trik yang melegenda, dan sebagainya. Mainan Sheelra semasa kecil bukan boneka kertas atau gerabah mungil untuk masak-masakan, tapi Sheelra tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Sejak kecil ia memang ingin menjadi kuat.

Lalu, di tengah gulita yang menuntut Sheelra meraba dinding dingin gua, ia mendengar suara dengusan kasar. Sheelra berjengit, mengambil satu langkah mundur secara impulsif, nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Sebuah asumsi berkata pada Sheelra bahwa itu bukan suara manusia. Seperti dengusan marah, berpadu dengan lenguhan pedih, dan sekali lagi Sheelra yakin itu bukan manusia.

Sheelra bukan tipe gadis yang akan segera terbirit-birit dan menimbun segala prasangka buruk di otak begitu mendengarnya. Mungkin itu suara hewan yang terluka dan butuh bantuan, atau semacamnya. Ia melangkah hati-hati, tak ingin membuat makhluk apa pun itu terkejut dan menyerangnya, namun nyalinya tak menciut sedikit pun.

Ada cahaya dari api unggun mungil. Mata hijau yang besar dan tajam meredup, tak menatap Sheelra. Di tengah cahaya remang, Sheelra masih dapat membuat satu konklusi tanpa keraguan—ia telah melihat seekor naga. Seekor naga yang mungkin saja kehilangan kejayaan. Matanya sayu, napasnya menimbulkan kepulan-kepulan mungil yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti asap panas, dan ekornya bergerak-gerak layu. Meski tampaknya ia adalah naga dewasa yang pernah membunuh ratusan orang dalam satu kali tiupan api.

Belasan sekon kemudian, Sheelra sadar ada mata lain yang memandangnya.

Sosok itu duduk di sudut gua, mematah-matahkan ranting, melemparnya, membiarkan reranting itu dilahap api. Lelaki yang rambutnya jauh dari kata rapi itu menatap Sheelra tanpa suara. Matanya tajam, berwarna hitam sempurna, dan liuk api berkilat-kilat pada irisnya.

“Maaf,”—adalah kata yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulut Sheelra begitu mengetahui gua itu berpenghuni. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, masih giat mematah-matahkan ranting, hingga hanya suara patahan dan suara percik api yang menggema pada dinding-dinding gua. Juga lenguhan sang naga yang sesekali turut mengisi sunyi.

Sheelra dapat mendengar rintik berderai pada atap gua dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar—demi menghindari lelaki berwajah tidak ramah ini.

“Pelarian perang.” Untuk pertama kalinya, laki-laki tadi mengeluarkan suara. Sheelra terperanjat untuk kesekian kali. Sebelum Sheelra sempat menjawab, ia bicara lagi. “Jadi, kau tipe yang mana? Pengecut yang lari ketakutan dari medan, atau tuan putri beruntung yang mendapat pengorbanan kekasihnya?”

Sheelra nyaris menggunakan nada tinggi mendengar pertanyaan sarkastis dari orang asing yang langsung mendapat cap tidak sopan darinya ini. Lagi pula …. “Dari mana kautahu kalau aku lari dari perang?”

“Oh. Jadi kau tipe pengecut.”

“Bukan itu maksudku—“

“Luka di lenganmu itu jelas bekas pedang.” Tampaknya laki-laki itu menghindari perdebatan meski Sheelra masih ingin mendeklarasikan pembelaan setelah ia disebut pengecut. Lelaki ini terlalu menyebalkan, demi dewa. Sedikit, Sheelra menyesali kedatangannya di gua ini.

“Jadi,” lelaki tersebut mendekatkan tangannya ke api begitu udara dingin mulai menyusup,”kau mau terus berdiri di sana sampai mati, atau bagaimana?”

Sheelra yakin mulut laki-laki ini perlu diedukasi.

“Pertama, dengar, aku bukan pengecut yang lari ketakutan dari medan.” Sheelra memulai pembelaan sebelum melangkah. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. “Terserah.”

“Ya.” Sheelra menjawab canggung. Pemilik mata hitam yang nyaris tanpa cahaya kehidupan itu berkata lagi. “Ya sudah, duduk saja. Aku tidak mencurigaimu. Dan aku juga tidak peduli kau mencurigaiku atau tidak.”

Dengan hesitansi mengisi gerakan, Sheelra duduk di seberang lelaki itu. “Namamu?” tanya Sheelra.

“Seiji.”

Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan nama Sheelra hingga Sheelra ragu harus memberi tahunya atau tidak. Ia juga tidak menyebutkan marga, yang merupakan etika penting saat perang. Dari margamu akan sangat mudah menebak kau berasal dari desa mana, dan itu merupakan hal yang tabu disebutkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sekali lagi, suasana diisi oleh kesunyian. Sheelra mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero gua, mengeksaminasi sang naga, hingga ia sadar ada banyak bagian yang dibalut. Pantas saja naga itu sama sekali tidak menyerang dan hanya terkulai lemas. Ia pun bertanya,”Kenapa naga ini?”

“Terluka.” Seiji menjawab. “Aku menemukannya di gua ini.”

 _Jadi hati laki-laki ini tidak seburuk yang kukira. Dia bahkan rela merawat seekor naga,_ pikir Sheelra. Tapi tetap saja, impresi pertama Seiji di mata Sheelra sudah tidak menyenangkan. Tanpa mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkan, Sheelra hanya mengeluarkan _oh_ pendek.

“Jadi, siapa kau?” Seiji akhirnya bertanya.

“Sheelra.”

“Nama yang asing.”

“Ayahku menikah dengan wanita asing.”

“Oh.”

Seiji menambahkan ranting ke dalam api, membuat intensitas hangat kian meningkat. Dilihat dari debu dan noda-noda di baju Seiji, Seiji pasti sudah lama ada di gua ini. Wajahnya juga kusut masai seakan tiada cahaya sudi menghampiri. Kantung mata nan menghitam menggantung di bawah bola mata redup yang seolah nyaris mati. Sebuah kain yang masih dilekati noda merah melilit lengan dan betis kiri. Goresan-goresan ringan bertebaran di pipi.

“Apa yang kauamati dariku?” Tiba-tiba Seiji memecah hening, bicara dengan suara yang terdengar terganggu. Sheelra mengutarakan asumsinya. “Kau juga pelarian perang.”

“Tapi aku bukan pengecut.” Seiji memotong cepat-cepat. Sheelra menghela napas. “Aku tidak bilang begitu.” _Meski sepertinya kau payah dalam menghindari serangan lawan._

“Bagus.” Pendapat Seiji hanya sesingkat itu.

“Sudah berapa lama kautinggal di sini?” Sheelra berusaha memupus suasana canggung yang menyelimuti, sekaligus berdoa semoga ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang menyebalkan.

“Bagaimana bisa aku menghitung waktu kalau aku tidak setiap saat menyaksikan pergantian hari?” Nada yang ketus. Doa Sheelra tidak terkabul. Serius, Sheelra mulai berpikir kalau Seiji adalah korban pengasingan karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan. Atau mungkin sifat yang menyebalkan itu baru tumbuh karena terlalu lama menghuni gua ini?

Lima detik kemudian, terdengar suara perut yang berbunyi. Bukan milik Sheelra dan Sheelra nyaris tertawa. Sheelra sempat memakan buah beri yang ia temukan di semak-semak selama perjalanan.

Seiji berdiri dengan gerakan cepat, nyaris terhuyung jatuh. Secara refleks, Sheelra bangkit hendak membantu, namun Seiji menghindar dengan langkah tak seimbang. Barulah Sheelra sadar kakinya tidak sempurna, yang kanan lebih pendek dari yang kiri, hingga cara berjalannya menjadi timpang.

“Apa?” Seiji berucap ketus menanggapi tatapan Sheelra yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berniat menghina. Seiji melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama. “Aku memang cacat, makanya warga desa itu tidak menerimaku sebagai pasukan perang.”

“E-Eh?” _Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa. Sensitif sekali sih._ “Lalu kau mau ke mana?”

“Cari makanan.” Masih dengan langkah tertatih, Seiji keluar dari gua. Sheelra mengikutinya. “Aku juga mau cari makanan.” Kemudian Sheelra mengingat bahwa ia pernah mengenal seseorang yang juga berkaki timpang, namun sikap orang itu lebih ceria dan sama sekali tidak seperti Seiji.

“Terserah.”

Sheelra berjalan di belakang lelaki menyebalkan itu. Berapa hari lagi waktu yang akan dilaluinya bersama orang ini? Seiji. Laki-laki menyebalkan. Usia, kira-kira sebaya Sheelra. Entah dari desa mana. Punya sisi baik yang dibuktikan dengan memelihara naga. Pelarian perang. Kaki tidak sempurna sehingga tidak diterima desa. Mungkin, besok Sheelra akan mengetahui lebih banyak lagi?

* * *

 

Beberapa hari yang telah lampau, Sheelra biasa terlelap di atas tumpukan dedaunan basah, maka sekarang baginya bukan masalah jika ia mesti tertidur pada lantai gua yang dingin. Api tinggal bara memerah kala mereka jatuh dalam alam mimpi, berjarak sekian meter dari satu sama lain, dan tentunya tak ada ucapan selamat tidur atau semacamnya.

Sebelum kantuk menelan kesadaran, Sheelra sempat berpikir dari desa manakah Seiji berasal. Pasti bukan _Spring Village_ yang sama sepertinya, karena Sheelra yakin ia telah mengenal cukup banyak penduduk Desa Musim Semi dan tidak pernah menemukan Seiji. Lagi pula desa tempat Sheelra bersemayam bukan desa yang dengan mudahnya menolak warga yang memiliki kekurangan. Mungkin _Winter Village_ yang terkenal masih sangat berpegang pada tradisi kuno?

Sheelra ingat sebuah legenda bagaimana _Winter Village_ menolak Ran sebagai _chieftain_ hanya karena warna matanya berbeda dan dia dianggap iblis, sedangkan laki-laki yang dikira saudara kembarnya dilindungi oleh _Eight-Forked Serpent_ dan dianggap anak dewa. Meski pada akhirnya masalah itu dapat diselesaikan oleh pahlawan wanita di pulau Yamato, tapi tetap saja _Winter Village_ masih terlalu kaku pada modernisasi.

Tetapi warga _Winter Village_ memiliki rambut yang sewarna salju dan sejenisnya, seperti putih, perak, dan lain-lain. Rambut Seiji berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

Sheelra menarik napas tersendat. Harusnya ia sadar sejak awal bahwa helai cokelat dan warna-warna yang mendekatinya hanya dimiliki oleh warga _Autumn_ atau _Summer_ Village.

Musuhnya.

Sheelra yakin jauh dalam benak Seiji ia pasti telah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Bisa saja Seiji memiliki tingkat intelektual yang tinggi hingga Seiji bisa mengkalkulasi berbagai macam probabilitas dari mana Sheelra berasal. Ada was-was menyelinap dalam pikiran Sheelra—barangkali Seiji sudah berencana membunuhnya meski Seiji sama sekali tak menunjukkan gelagat demikian.

Tapi, yah, mungkin tidak juga. Secara fisik, Sheelra mewarisi sang ibu yang tidak lahir di salah satu dari empat desa pulau Yamato. Selama ia tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _Spring Village_ , maka Sheelra aman.

Malam ini langit menghampar gemintang, meski tak banyak, tertutup tipis halimun sisa hujan tengah hari. Seiji pulang berburu, membawa rusa yang tewas dengan satu tusukan tombak, dan dagingnya dapat menjadi jaminan gizi selama beberapa hari. Mereka memanggangnya dengan api unggun di dalam gua atas permintaan Sheelra meski mulanya Seiji ingin di luar. Sheelra tidak ingin jika pasukan _Autumn_ atau _Summer_ melewati hutan terpencil ini dan mengenali Sheelra—walau ia tentu tak mengatakannya pada Seiji.

Seiji memberikan seonggok daging mentah pada si naga, dan naga itu lekas melahapnya. Sheelra memandang daging dalam jilatan api, sesekali membaliknya, masih dalam sunyi. Beberapa hari berlalu dan konversasi di antara mereka masih dalam batas jika ada keperluan saja. Maka, kali ini, Sheelra mencoba membuka topik secara acak. “Kenapa kau bersedia memelihara naga itu?”

“Ada yang salah?”

Mungkin sistem otak utama Seiji adalah menganggap seluruh manusia di muka bumi memusuhinya dan setiap ucapan adalah ofensif terhadapnya. Sheelra bahkan sama sekali tidak menggunakan nada _blaming_ , tetapi Seiji menganggapnya sebagai pelatuk perang. Beruntung tingkat kesabaran Sheelra cukup baik. “Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Pasti banyak orang yang menganggap naga itu berbahaya, tapi kau mau merawatnya.”

“Naga yang terluka tidak akan berbahaya,” timpal Seiji. “Lagi pula, meskipun tidak terlihat, tapi naga juga memiliki hati seperti manusia.”

“Eh?” Dahi Sheelra mengerut, setengah tidak paham. Setengahnya lagi heran karena manusia dingin seperti Seiji bisa mengatakan hal seperti filosofi hati atau semacamnya yang barangkali akan bersifat melankolis.

“Naga tidak akan melukai orang yang merawatnya, menurut pamanku.” Seiji bicara lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih datar, namun penuh keyakinan. Sheelra hanya mengasumsikan bahwa Seiji memang sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik di balik segala sifat dinginnya.

Maka sekali lagi satu malam terlewati tanpa perbincangan yang berarti.

* * *

 

“Kaubilang desamu tidak menerimamu.”

Kala itu senja, dan Sheelra menyaksikan terbenamnya mentari setelah sekian lama direngkuh gulita. Hutan itu menyediakan berbagai macam buah dan mereka berinisiatif membuat variasi makanan selain hasil berburu. Sheelra memutuskan untuk menjadi pembuka percakapan, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, namun suasana akan tetap membeku jika ia menunggu Seiji menjadi yang mengawali.

Seiji menelan satu gigitan apel sebelum menjawab singkat. “Ya.”

“Dalam cerita-cerita yang kubaca dulu,” Sheelra berucap sembari memetik _raspberry_ ,”banyak mereka yang tidak diterima desanya dan berbalik menyerang tanah kelahiran sendiri.”

“Lalu?”

Sheelra merasa tidak adil jika setiap celotehnya hanya dijawab satu dua kata, namun masih lebih baik daripada diabaikan sama sekali. “Kau bukan orang semacam itu, ‘kan?”

“Apa kau mulai memandangku sebagai pengkhianat desa?”

“Tidak.” Sheelra membuang napas kesal. “Tapi, yah, kau tahu ‘kan kalau empat desa sedang bermusuhan. Terbagi menjadi dua kubu—kubu timur _Spring Village_ bekerja sama dengan _Winter Village_ dan kubu barat _Autumn Village_ bekerja sama dengan _Summer Village._ Kita beruntung ada di hutan yang tidak masuk teritori desa mana pun. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kau membela desa mana—desamu sendiri yang tidak menerimamu atau desa musuh yang memusuhi desamu sendiri.”

“Yah ….” Seiji menghentikan langkah selama beberapa sekon, sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan velositi yang lebih besar. “Ayo kembali ke gua sebelum gelap.”

Sheelra tak puas dengan rasa kuriositasnya yang menggantung begitu saja.

Namun esok paginya, Seiji bicara,”Aku tidak akan pernah berkhianat.”

“Hah?” Sheelra yang masih setengah terpejam berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama. Seiji melemparinya dengan sebutir beri hitam meski kesadaran Sheelra belum sepenuhnya kembali setelah terlelap, sehingga Sheelra hanya memandangi beri hitam yang ia tangkap. Seiji berkata,”Mungkin hanya aku yang berlebihan kalau mereka menolakku?”

“Hah?” Sheelra merespons dengan silabel yang sama. Seiji duduk tegak, tepat di bawah langit-langit gua yang berlubang, dan ada garis mentari mencoret wajahnya. “Soalnya … mereka tidak sampai membenciku seperti legenda Ran dari _Winter Village_. Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengkhianati desaku.”

“Kalau begitu, dalam konteks apa mereka menolakmu?” Kali ini Sheelra sudah mengumpulkan kesadaran, ikut duduk dengan punggung tegap dan memandang bagaimana lini baskara menciptakan garis diagonal di paras Seiji. Pilar mungil dari surya yang berkelip oleh konstelasi debu, seperti efek _Tyndall_ cahaya menembus kabut, seperti tirai matahari yang menembus dedaunan kala fajar. Lini sinar yang melewati salah satu mata Seiji dan meminjamkan kirana untuk membuatnya sejenak berpendar maya.

“Armada perang yang menolakku.” Seiji menjelaskan, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan Sheelra merasa itu akan menjadi semacam ancang-ancang untuk mengutarakan narasi panjang. Ia tidak salah. “Mereka bilang aku tidak akan berguna untuk armada perang. Lalu aku keluar dari seleksi prajurit. Orang-orang desa juga bilang bahwa aku tidak akan berguna, semacam itu.”

“Tapi kau terluka. Dan sepertinya luka bekas perang.” Mata Sheelra mengobservasi rangkaian luka yang mewarnai kulit Seiji. Seiji mengangguk. “Aku nekat pergi ke medan perang. Aku tidak terima melihat desaku ditindas, yah … bagaimanapun desa itu juga tempatku lahir dan tumbuh dewasa. Memikirkan kedudukanku, aku juga tidak mungkin berkhianat.”

“Jadi kau orang penting di desamu.” Sheelra menyampaikan konklusi. Seiji mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin.”

“Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di sini?”

“Aku lari, tapi aku bukan pengecut.” Ada aksentuasi keras pada kata terakhir. “Aku dengar ada naga di daerah sekitar sini, jadi aku mencarinya dan … menemukan dia.” Seiji mengerling pada naga yang sudah mulai sehat itu. Sheelra terperanjat. “Jangan bilang … naga itu akan kaugunakan untuk—“

“Iya.” Seiji mengatakannya dengan nada yang begitu tenang, sembari menelan satu butir beri hitam lagi. “Aku akan menyerang desa yang menindas desaku. Balas dendam.” Jeda sejenak untuk satu tarikan napas. “Setelah itu mereka mungkin tidak akan bilang kalau aku tidak berguna.”

“Kau menginginkan pengakuan.” Lagi-lagi Sheelra hanya mengambil konklusi. Seiji mengunci bibir, tak memberi jawaban apa-apa, hanya lirikan sekejap yang entah bermakna apa. Sheelra menyimpulkannya sebagai ‘iya’ non-verbal. Setelah itu mereka hanya pergi ke hutan, mengumpulkan kayu kering untuk bahan penghangat mereka setelah mentari tergelincir.

* * *

 

Suatu hari, untuk pertama kalinya, Seiji mempertanyakan eksistensi Sheelra.

“Kenapa kau bisa sampai di gua ini?”

“Aku lari, tapi aku bukan pengecut.” Sheelra mengutip kalimat Seiji tempo hari. Seiji yang semula hendak memungut satu ranting kering di tanah menunda tindakan, lalu berdiri sembari menatap Sheelra datar. “Itu kata-kataku.”

“Kalau begitu aku sama denganmu.” Sheelra mengambil ranting yang tidak jadi tersentuh Seiji. “Aku hanya mencari strategi.”

Seiji berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu dari Sheelra. “Omong kosong. Kau tidak harus kabur sejauh ini dari medan perang kalau kau hanya ingin mencari strategi. Tinggal menumpang di rumah _chieftain_ , kau aman. Biasanya _chieftain_ seegois itu dalam melindungi diri sendiri.”

“ _Chieftain_ desaku tidak egois.” _Atau setidaknya begitu yang aku tahu._ “Lalu, baiklah, aku jujur. Aku memang disuruh kabur menyelamatkan diri saat suasana genting. Tapi aku sudah bersumpah bahwa aku akan kembali jika sudah menemukan ide untuk mengalahkan musuhku.”

“Kalau begitu kau setengah pengecut.”

“Tidak.” Sheelra berkata ketus. “Selama perang meletus aku sudah ikut berperang. Mereka selalu memanggilku untuk masuk dalam jajaran prajurit meski aku perempuan.”

“Kau menyindirku karena aku tidak bisa masuk jajaran prajurit?”

“Kenapa kau tidak belajar cara menanggapi omongan orang dengan positif?” Pada akhirnya Sheelra mengungkapkan apa yang ia pendam selama mengenal Seiji. “Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyindirmu dan kau selalu menanggapiku seolah aku memusuhimu.” Sheelra tercekat begitu menyelesaikan tiga kata terakhir. _Seolah aku memusuhimu. Jangan-jangan Seiji sudah tahu kalau dia musuhku dalam perang ini?_

Namun kemudian jawaban Seiji menampik spekulasi Sheelra. “Karena itu yang dilakukan orang-orang di desaku. Menyindirku setiap prajurit latihan lewat di depan rumah. Berbisik-bisik dengan volume yang terlalu keras, tak peduli apa kedudukanku. Karena itu aku mendengar segala kata-katamu sebagai hinaan.”

“Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat menghinamu.” Sheelra menegaskan tiap kata. “Kau tidak berada di desamu dan aku bukan orang desamu yang suka menghina itu. Jadi cobalah menanggapi kata-kataku dengan positif.”

Seiji menatap Sheelra tajam selama beberapa detik, lalu membuang napas kasar. “Terserah.”

Setelah itu, mereka tidak bicara hingga makan malam. Sheelra menimbun rasa sebal yang tidak diungkapkan, dan Seiji tak terlihat memiliki niat untuk mengucap apologi. Namun secara tidak terduga, saat mereka tengah melahap daging ayam hutan yang dibakar di atas api unggun, Seiji yang pertama kali membuka konversasi. “Kita tidak mungkin selamanya ada di sini.”

“Memang.” Sheelra menjawab dengan nada setengah datar, masih berusaha mengikis kesal atas sikap Seiji siang tadi. “Aku kan juga sudah bersumpah bahwa aku akan kembali ke desaku.”

“Ya. Dan naga itu juga sudah cukup sehat untuk kubawa pergi.”

Sheelra menggigit daging panggangnya dalam diam. _Apakah ini semacam ucapan perpisahan_?

“Tapi sejak awal kita memang buka apa-apa. Hanya kebetulan bertemu saja.” Seiji meneruskan. Sheelra mengangguk dengan sedikit hesitansi. “Y-Ya.”

“Jadi kalau misalnya suatu hari salah satu dari kita pergi dari gua ini tanpa berpamitan, tentu tidak masalah, bukan?” tanya Seiji. Lagi, Sheelra mengangguk ragu. “Tidak masalah.”

Jadi pada akhirnya semua akan kembali ke awal. Kembali ke medan perang masing-masing, bersikap seolah mereka tak pernah berjumpa. Sheelra tak sempat menghitung berapa kali matahari terbit selama mereka tinggal bersama di gua ini, tapi Sheelra tahu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Lalu, entah dari mana asalnya, perasaan hampa hadir mengetahui bahwa mereka juga harus berpisah juga. Seiji memang menyebalkan, tak pernah melihat sisi terang dari segala sesuatu, tapi ia benar-benar bertekad untuk kembali ke desanya, menyelamatkan orang-orang dari penindasan. Meski Seiji hanya ingin mendapat pengakuan, tapi Sheelra yakin—lebih dari sekadar itu. Seiji yang tidak mau berkhianat. Seiji yang tidak menerima bagaimana desanya ditindas. Sesungguhnya, Seiji memiliki hati yang bercahaya untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang di desanya.

Mungkin ia akan merindukan Seiji.

“Jadi,” Seiji memecah hening, menarik Sheelra kembali dari lamunan fantasi,”mau membuka identitas kita sebelum berpisah?”

Tanpa sempat merenungkan tawaran Seiji, Sheelra dengan cepat menggeleng, membiarkan segalanya tersimpan rapi sebagai klandestin.

* * *

 

Satu di penghujung malam, Sheelra menemukan Seiji masih terbangun, pula menyadari Sheelra yang terjaga. Sheelra bertanya di tengah hening. “Kau pernah bilang kalau desamu tertindas.”

“Benar.” Seiji mematah-matahkan ranting, entah kebiasaan atau refleks atau bagaimana. “Dijajah, tapi penjajah tidak mau mengakuinya.”

“Tidak mengakuinya?” Sheelra berusaha mengingat-ingat sejarah penjajahan di pulau Yamato, dan ia sama sekali tak menemukan satu pun rekaman. Padahal ia yakin ia telah mempelajari sejarah dengan baik di perpustakaan rumah.

“Mengatas namakan perang, mengambil segala kekayaan kami, memperkaya desa mereka sendiri … begitulah.” Seiji menghela napas. “Tapi mereka bilang ini perang dan sah-sah saja kalau mereka mengambil kekayaan desaku yang kalah. Padahal … sebenarnya tidak begitu. Mereka membuat desaku begitu miskin hingga kami tidak punya apa-apa untuk perang. Mereka pencuri menjijikkan.”

Sheelra kembali memutar benak, apakah desanya— _Spring Village_ —pernah berbuat demikian demi kemakmuran. Ia tahu _Spring Village_ mungkin desa paling kaya di Yamato, paling berjaya, paling berlimpah sumber daya. Ayahnya selalu tiba-tiba mendapat uang, memberi bahan makanan pada warga sehingga ia dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang baik. Sheelra selalu melihat ayahnya berdiri di atas mimbar, mengumandangkan orasi-orasi tentang nasionalisme dan ikrar-ikrarnya. Ayahnya selalu tampak berwibawa dan seantero _Spring Village_ mencintainya.

_Tidak mungkin ‘kan, kalau ayah yang menjajah desa Seiji?_

“Penjajah memang menjijikkan.” Sheelra menanggapi seadanya, tidak ingin tampak mencurigakan. Lagi pula, bagi Sheelra, apa yang harus dicurigai? Ia bahkan terlampau yakin kalau bukan ayahnya yang menjajah desa Seiji. Kalau hanya ada dua probabilitas desa asal Seiji— _Autumn Village_ atau _Summer Village_ —mungkin _Winter Village_ yang menjajah. Walaupun _Winter Village_ juga bersekutu dengan desa Sheelra, tapi yang penting bukan keluarganya, ‘kan? Lagi pula Sheelra adalah putri _chieftain_. Kalau ayahnya melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Sheelra tidak mungkin menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Desaku adalah desa yang paling miskin, tapi memaksakan diri melakukan pemberontakan ke desa musuh.”

 _Oh. Desa paling miskin. Autumn Village,_ Sheelra berpikir. Tapi Desa Musim Gugur adalah musuh utama desanya. Selama ia belajar sejarah, _Autumn Village_ disebutkan sebagai desa yang tak memiliki banyak harta dan selalu berusaha mencuri dari _Spring Village._ Ada daftar nama prajurit yang terbunuh oleh warga _Autumn Village_. Intinya, selama ini Sheelra dan seluruh murid di _Spring Village_ mendapatkan stigma bahwa _Autumn Village_ adalah desa yang dipenuhi orang lalim. Cetakan-cetakan tebal catatan sejarah di perpustakaan desanya ditulis oleh seorang yang tua dan dipuja sebagai guru besar ternama, dan Sheelra yakin ia tak akan berdusta soal tulisannya.

“Mereka benar-benar menjajah desamu … kan? Maksudku, benar-benar memanipulasi tindakan atas nama perang?” Sheelra bertanya dengan sangat, sangat hati-hati. Seiji tersenyum sinis. “Kenapa kau tidak yakin? Apakah buku sejarahmu mengajarkan sesuatu yang melenceng?”

Sheelra terperanjat, bahunya menegang. _Apakah Seiji sudah tahu kalau kita sebenarnya … musuh?_ Namun ia menarik napas, berusaha tidak bersikap mencurigakan. “Memangnya buku sejarah tiap desa berbeda?”

“Iya. Apa lagi sejak pulau Yamato terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Buku sejarah bisa dimodifikasi dengan mudah, kautahu.” Seiji merebahkan kepalanya di atas tas lusuh yang selalu ia letakkan di sudut gua. “Aku juga tidak berniat mengelabui atau memengaruhimu. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Desaku memang dijajah. Kami memang terkenal sebagai pekerja keras, tapi itu hanya manipulasi belaka. Kami dipaksa bekerja oleh penjajah. Mereka memonopoli ekonomi desa kami.”

“Desamu menyerang desa penjajah, katamu. Lalu … apa yang terjadi? Kalian … menang?” Sheelra makin tergugu. Ia baru mengingat sesuatu—pelatuk yang memicu ia berlari ke sini—adalah penyerangan tiba-tiba dari _Autumn Village_. Ayahnya mengirim Sheelra untuk bertempur dengan putra _chieftain Autumn Village_ saat itu, namun musuhnya tak diketahui keberadaannya. Akhirnya Sheelra memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan prajurit lain di garis depan, sebelum saat-saat genting datang dan kepala prajurit menyuruh Sheelra lari.

 _Tidak_. _Mungkinkah?_

“Aku lari setelah sadar desaku mungkin tidak akan menang. Desa musuh jauh lebih kuat Mencari naga untuk balas dendam.”

_Oh. Seiji pernah bilang kalau kedudukan dia cukup tinggi juga di desanya. Jadi … apa mungkin …._

Tapi Seiji menutup konversasi, mengucapkan selamat tidur, membiarkan rasa penasaran dan rasa takut Sheelra menggantung, serta kedamaian mulai menguap dari benak Sheelra.

* * *

 

Lalu, pagi itu, Sheelra tak menemukan Seiji di mana pun. Naganya juga lenyap. Hanya ada tas lusuh berisi entah apa di sudut lembap gua. Tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal, persis seperti yang dikatakan Seiji dulu. Pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Sheelra bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan kepanikan menggelenyar. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat dalam hati, menyumpahi Seiji yang pergi tanpa pamit, tak sempat mengatur napasnya yang memburu, menyelaraskan degup jantung yang meletup-letup. Seiji mungkin tahu ia putri _chieftain_ dari _Spring Village._ Seiji mungkin sudah tahu kalau ia bermarga Harumiya yang merupakan identitas penghuni desa Musim Semi. Mungkin Seiji sudah mencurigainya sejak awal, dan sekarang Seiji pasti berada dalam perjalanan menuju _Spring Village_. Tempat yang biasa ditiduri Seiji masih hangat, pertanda bahwa Seiji pasti belum lama pergi, dan Sheelra membatin serangkaian amarah mengapa ia tak bangun saat Seiji bergegas.

Masih dalam kepanikan, ia meraih tas lusuh Seiji, berharap menemukan kebenaran tentang penjajahan atau manipulasi perang. Tapi waktu tak akan berbaik hati dan berhenti selama Sheelra sibuk mengeksaminasi isi tas. Maka ia berlari sambil mendekap tas itu, berpikir mungkin ia bisa membukanya dalam perjalanan. Kakinya berlari menapaki lantai gua yang licin tanpa peduli berapa kali ia tumbang terpeleset lumut. _Secepatnya, secepatnya._ Ia harus pergi ke _Spring Village_. Ia harus menemukan cara apa pun untuk mecegah Seiji membumi hanguskan desanya. Sebelum Seiji memanggang warganya hidup-hidup.

Sheelra terpeleset lagi, tepat di mulut gua. Kali ini tas Seiji terjatuh, memuntahkan beberapa isinya ke hadapan Sheelra.

Baju kebesaran dengan lambang _Autumn Village_ di dada.

Lencana keturunan keluarga Akizawa yang sedikit cekung, peyok, mungkin terjatuh lalu terinjak—

Sheelra yang semula baru hendak bangkit nyaris terjatuh lagi. Satu sayatan memori terbuka dalam benak.

Lencana keturunan. Terinjak. Nyaris patah. Sheelra dimarahi, namun mereka berbaikan. Saat itu masih damai. Semua berputar begitu saja.

Ada sesuatu yang mereka berdua sama-sama lupakan.

* * *

 

Tapi begitu Sheelra sampai di tanah kelahirannya, hanya ada satu dua rumah yang terbakar dan bukan rumahnya. Dahinya mengerut— _kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya Seiji sudah sampai di sini sejak tadi? Kukira desaku sudah hangus. Tapi desaku juga memiliki kekuatan militer yang paling kuat di Yamato … mungkinkah Seiji kalah?_

“Nona! Nona Sheelra kembali!”

Dalam sekejap, ratusan pasang mata terpancang pada sosok Sheelra yang masih terpana. Seorang pria dengan atribut pengawal _chieftain_ menghampirinya, disusul beberapa warga yang memasang mata takjub. Dari netra-netra bahagia mereka, Sheelra menduga tidak ada tragedi tumpah darah yang berarti. Mungkin desa mereka menang dari Seiji dan naganya. Tapi—Seiji di mana?

Pria itu berkata riang. “Kami bersyukur kau kembali dengan selamat, Nona!”

Sayang keriangan itu tak menulari kekelaman Sheelra. “Itu,” Sheelra menunjuk bangunan yang terbakar dengan gugup,”apa yang terjadi?”

“Seorang pemuda dari _Autumn Village_ menyerang desa dengan naga—“

_Oh. Seiji._

“—tapi kami berhasil menangkapnya. Juga membunuh naganya.”

“Di mana dia sekarang?!” Sheelra tidak tahu bagaimana asumsi warga desanya jika melihat Sheelra panik demi orang yang baru saja membawa naga, mungkin mengarungi udara di atas _Spring Village,_ menyemburkan api sebelum prajurit _Spring Village_ menembakkan senjata.

“Di lapangan tengah desa—“

Tanpa mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya, Sheelra berlari begitu saja menuju arah yang ditunjuk. Tak memedulikan lini-lini luka yang mungkin timbul akibat terjatuh belasan kali di dasar gua, tak memedulikan lelah yang mengendap. Ia harus menemui Seiji secepatnya.

_Bukankah ada janji yang belum kita tepati?_

Sembari berlari, Sheelra mengamati _Spring Village_ yang dirasanya tak berubah. Desanya selalu kaya, desanya selalu sejahtera. Kerusuhan mungkin berakhir beberapa hari lalu dan desanya dengan mudah memperbaiki kerusakan. Seolah kau menyaksikan desamu hancur, lalu dalam satu kedipan mata kau melihat desamu indah kembali. Dalam kedipan selanjutnya naga datang, membakar satu dua bangunan. Tapi kedip selanjutnya mereka sudah bereuforia atas kemenangan.

Desanya terlalu kaya untuk batas kewajaran. Semakin kaya _Spring Village,_ semakin miskin _Autumn Village_. Kenapa ia tak pernah sadar? Kenapa buku sejarahnya berbohong soal _Autumn Village_ yang selalu ingin mencuri dari _Spring Village_? Kenapa Sheelra tak pernah mengetahui kebenaran seberapa lalim desanya?

Lalu, ia ingat pertama kali Seiji bangkit dan berdiri dengan kaki yang tak sempurna. Bukankah saat itu Sheelra berpikir, ia pernah mengenal seseorang yang demikian namun lebih baik dan ceria. Kenapa ia tak pernah sadar ia hanya bertemu dengan orang yang sama?

Kemudian, ia sampai di lapangan utama. Seiji terikat di sebuah tiang, sekerumunan warga melontarkan sumpah serapah, di sampingnya mayat naga yang penuh luka panah. Ratusan pasang mata yang terkesiap, sorak-sorai penyambutan dan gempita bahagia menyemarak begitu sosok Sheelra menampakkan presensi. Bagai dikomando, mereka menepi, menyisakan spasi bagi Sheelra untuk berjalan lurus menuju Seiji. Beberapa bahkan memikau bahwa _nona Sheelra akan diberi kehormatan untuk memenggal pria bernaga itu._

Seiji tak bergerak, terikat di tiang. Pun bibirnya membisu. Namun matanya berkilat-kilat, menumpahkan seluruh kebencian, seolah Sheelra adalah manusia paling berdosa di matanya.

Sheelra teringat bagaimana tarian pawaka terpantul di mata kelam Seiji saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dahulu. Sheelra ingat bagaimana mereka melalui hari-hari, bangun di pagi hari karena pilar baskara yang menggelitik kelopak mata, memanggang daging buruan untuk sarapan. Sheelra ingat bagaimana tengah hari mereka berlalu, berjalan di hutan yang kanopi zamrudnya menaungi mereka dari terik, membiarkan apel dan buah beri membasahi tenggorokan. Sheelra ingat bagaimana mereka beristirahat setelah lelah menyusuri hutan, di senja hari menyaksikan mentari menjemput lelap. Sheelra ingat bagaimana gulita turun, kehangatan dari api merengkuh, suara Seiji yang lirih memantul pada dinding gua.

Berapa banyak reminisensi yang mereka ukir di hari-hari itu?

Tiap langkah yang ditapaki Sheelra menuju Seiji diisi keyakinan. Menyisakan jarak satu meter, Sheelra berkata,”Namaku Harumiya Sheelra. Putri _chieftain_ desa ini.”

Tatapan mata Seiji menajam. “Kukira kau Fuyukiku. Makanya aku tidak membunuhmu.”

“Jadi kau akan membunuhku begitu mengetahui kalau aku Harumiya?”

“Ya.”

Sheelra terdiam. Senyap menyelimuti suasana, seolah seisi jagad raya turut terdiam.

“Lepaskan dia.” Sheelra memerintah beberapa prajurit yang ada di sana. Mereka memberi Sheelra tatapan tak percaya, hesitansi, dan bertanya,”Sungguh, Nona?”

“Sungguh.” Sheelra berucap tiada ragu. Seiji masih menyiramnya dengan kebencian lewat tatap. “Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, kalau kau tidak percaya.”

Sheelra tak menjawab, menyaksikan bagaimana para prajurit melepaskan simpul dan Seiji meronta tidak sabar. Begitu kedua tangan dan kakinya menemui kebebasan, dengan satu gerakan cepat kepalan tangan Seiji melayang—sayang Sheelra lebih cepat. Jemari Sheelra terlanjur mencengkeram pergelangan Seiji, lima senti dari pelipis Sheelra. Para spektator memekik.

“Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat.” Sheelra menggumam, terlalu tipis, hingga hanya gendang telinga mereka berdua yang menangkapnya. Seiji menolak untuk memperhalus nada. “Ingat apa?”

“Kita pernah bertemu.” Sheelra berbisik. “Sepuluh tahun lalu di _mansion_ -ku. Saat itu semuanya masih damai.”

“Tidak usah omong kosong.” Tangan yang satunya terangkat, namun Sheelra berhasil menghalaunya lagi. Sheelra memberinya tatapan terluka. “Kau tidak ingat mengapa lencana Akizawa-mu bisa rusak?”

Tak ada jawaban. Warga _Spring Village_ sudah menumpahi area dengan kebencian, melihat pria yang baru saja berniat membakar desa kini berusaha menyerang nona mereka.

Setelah hening di ambang lesap, Seiji membuka mulut dengan kepalan tangan yang merenggang. “Janji kita—“

Dalam satu kedipan mata, sebuah anak panah melesat. Menancap di leher Seiji, memuncratkan darah yang sebagian menerpa wajah Sheelra. Seorang prajurit kerajaan berdiri di atas menara, meletakkan busur di punggung dengan bangga—siap menerima lencana penghargaan karena berhasil memusnahkan putra _chieftain_ desa musuh.

Warga bersorak.

Sheelra tak sempat berkedip lagi saat Seiji ambruk dalam rengkuhannya.

* * *

 

_Sheelra merapikan baju kebesaran berwarna merah jambunya, hanya untuk menghindari suasana canggung jika ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan seperti daul di musim gugur masih memandangnya kesal. Sheelra mendongak, menyadari tatapan laki-laki yang belum sempat ia ketahui namanya itu. “Oke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak lencanamu.”_

_“Tapi itu sangat berharga. Itu aset keluarga Akizawa. Seperti kau yang memiliki kalung Harumiya.”_

_“Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak sengaja.”_

_“….”_

_“….”_

_“Oke.”_

_“Apa?”_

_“Aku memaafkanmu.”_

_“Sungguh? Terima kasih!”_

_“Yah … siapa tahu kita bisa saling dendam sampai dewasa dan memicu peperangan—“_

_“Haah? Peperangan hanya karena lencana yang rusak? Tidak mungkin, putra chieftain Autumn Village!”_

_“Mungkin saja. Kata ayah peperangan bisa dipicu karena hal sepele.”_

_“Tapi—tapi Spring Village dan Autumn Village tidak mungkin berperang! Kalaupun iya, kita yang akan membuatnya damai, ‘kan? Kau tidak mungkin memerangiku, ‘kan? Bukankah ayah kita bilang kita harus berteman?!”_

_“Heh? Kalau kau jahat aku tidak akan ragu memerangimu.”_

_“A-aku tidak akan tumbuh jadi orang yang jahat! Aku akan jadi cantik dan anggun seperti mama!”_

_“Oke, oke. Kita yang akan membuatnya damai jika kedua desa kita berperang.”_

_“Janji?”_

_“Janji.”_

_Mereka hanya bertemu satu kali. Mereka tak pernah mengetahui nama satu sama lain saat itu—yang mereka ketahui hanya janji bahwa merekalah yang akan membawa harmoni seandainya peperangan meletus._

_Tapi mungkin mereka sempat lupa._

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca!  
> Buat Ara, umm ... maaf kalau mengecewakan dan nggak sesuai ekspektasi, ya. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun!


End file.
